


Fallen

by tomatopudding



Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: Future Fic, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-03
Updated: 2011-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-22 03:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten years after Timmy Turner lost his fairy god parents, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof return to Earth to check up on him. After losing memories of such a large part of his childhood, Timmy is a lot different than the fairy family expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> Dark. Not sure where this idea came from.

The alley way was relatively dark this late at night, only dimly lit by its flickering street lamps and the faint glow of color from the myriad of clubs. Outside one club - a place called Trixie’s Mix - there was a particularly long line of people dressed their best and their sluttiest, hoping that they would look good enough to be allowed in. One figure wasn’t waiting in line, instead the young man, no more than 25, was leaned casually against the club’s brick facade, completely ignored by the club’s bouncers. They knew him and he had a tentative agreement of mutual non-disclosure that benefitted both parties.

The young man had dark sunglasses perched on his nose despite the time of night that reflected from underneath his fringe of light brown hair. He wore black jeans that were slightly too tight and clung to every inch of his long legs, the sharp angle of his hips, and the soft curve of his ass, the bottoms tucked into black high-tops. His shirt was a worn pink color and slightly too short, revealing a strip of pale flesh every time he moved his arms. His eyes, which couldn’t be seen behind the darkness of his glasses, were constantly scanning the crowd, scoping them out, trying to find someone who seemed to be the type, his next conquest.

The new target wasn’t even waiting to enter the club, just walking past looking uncomfortable and out of place. Proper clothes, the young man noticed, slacks and button-down and tie. The only thing that belied this straight-edge image was his casually messy bright green hair. The target’s eyes flicked around the place, searching, until they found the young man, widened in disbelief and shone in recognition. When the green-haired target drew close, the young man sidled up to his side.

‘How long d’you want?’ the young man asked, flashing a feral grin, top front two teeth slightly too big for his mouth but not noticeably so.

‘What?’

The young man smirked. Wanted to play dumb, then, huh? He let his sunglasses slide down revealing a piercing cerulean stare that bore into the target’s green eyes.

‘Alright, who sent you? Lucas trying to steal my turf again? I told him, uptown is mine. No need for him to send a pretty little thing like you to try to convince me otherwise.’

He had practice being stealthy, it came with the territory. While the green-haired man had been busy listening to him speak, he had snuck one hand onto a narrow hip, pulling at the fabric of the white shirt.

‘I - um - you - what?’

The target seemed genuinely confused so the young man sighed, letting his hand drop, leaving half the button-down untucked.

‘You’re not one of Lance’s twinks?’

The green-haired man shook his head.

‘Not planning on paying for my time?’

Another head shake.

‘Fine.’

With that, the target was dropped and the young man dismissed him, returning to his post, glasses firmly in place one more.

The green-haired man hurried around the nearest corner. He felt sick. With a small purple cloud and a pop, the man changed. His features stayed basically the same, but he had become about the size of a ten-year-old, two shimmering wings protruding from his back and a small golden crown hovering just above his head. He was floating four feet off the ground.

‘Did you find Timmy?’

He looked up and the two others who floated beside him. The one who had spoken was the same size as him and seemed concerned, her brow furrowed over pink eyes. The other was about the size of a six-year-old and had a mop of unruly lavender hair that matched his eyes.

‘Yes,’ the green-haired one replied softly.

‘Oh, Cosmo,’ the pink-haired one crooned, ‘You didn’t think he would recognize you, did you sweetheart?’

Cosmo shrugged, meeting his wife’s eyes, ‘No, not really. But, Wanda, he’s changed and not in a good way.’

Wanda frowned. It wasn’t like her husband to be so glum. Then she noticed his partially untucked shirt.

‘Cosmo, your shirt.’

Cosmo met Wanda’s concerned gaze, trying to convey with his eyes what he had seen, pleading that she could somehow read his mind. Wanda seemed to get the message and her concern turned to grim acceptance and understanding. The third member of their party was not so lucky and looked back and forth between his parents in confusion.

‘Mama?’ he queried, ‘Papa? Can we go see Timmy?’

Wanda smiled comfortingly and apologetically, though it didn’t reach her eyes, ‘No, Poof.’

‘Why?’ Poof asked with a frown.

‘Timmy doesn’t remember us sweetheart,’ Wanda said by way of explanation.

Cosmo glanced around the corner one more time, not wanting, but needing, to catch one final glimpse of Timmy Turner before returning to Fairy World. He needed to remember every detail to bring back proof to Jorgen and the rest of the fairy council as to why former god children should be allowed to retain their memories. Even the sweetest child could end up badly. Cosmo felt a hand on his shoulder and pulled his gaze away from Timmy and to Wanda. He smiled sadly at his wife and gave her a brief nod. They had been doing this ever since their first god child, going back years later to see how things were getting on.

In all of their years, Cosmo had never seen someone fall as far as Timmy Turner had.

‘I hope you’re happy, Jorgen,’ he muttered, hissed, spat, ‘I hope you’re happy.’


End file.
